Something There
by celebi4ever
Summary: Inspired by Keep Calm and Flutter On and the song "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast. Oneshot.


**A/N- This is my first fanfic of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Yay!**

**This was inspired by Keep Calm and Flutter On. Fluttershy and Discord really reminded me of Beauty and the Beast, and the idea for this just keeps haunting me. Besides, Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite Disney movies!**

**Also, I'm sorry if I get the personalities of Discord and Fluttershy wrong.**

* * *

Fluttershy was in a panic. She really had to feed her animal friends, but she couldn't find her winter coat. This winter had been particularly brutal, because many of the pegasi workers that controlled the weather had come down with a bad case of the feather flu. It was hard for the animals to find food on their own, and Fluttershy was spending all her bits on food and water for them.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy gasped. Where in Equestria did she put her coat? She was practically tearing her cottage apart in search of one piece of clothing. And she thought Angel went on a rampage when his favorite carrot squeaky-toy went missing.

She ran into the kitchen. _Maybe I left it on the table? _Fluttershy thought. She took to the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. _No, it's not there. Where did I put it?_

Fluttershy could feel panic starting to settle in. What if her friends starved? What if they couldn't find water to drink? What if-

"Gah!" Fluttershy crashed into something, and she found herself staring into the crimson eyes of Discord.

"Can't a draconequus drink chocolate milk around here in peace? And you're going to leave hoofprints all over my face if you hang onto me like that." Discord grumbled. He crossed his mismatched arms over his chest and scowled at a blushing Fluttershy. She whimpered and let go.

"I'm really sorry Discord," Fluttershy squeaked. "You didn't happen to see my winter coat, did you? I can't go outside without it!"

"You're forgetting, my dear Fluttershy," Discord waved his eagle talon mockingly, like he was scolding a naughty colt. "I'm a master of Chaos." He snapped his fingers, and a beautiful red parka appeared on her body.

"This isn't mine," Fluttershy whispered. Discord didn't take any notice and made several pink and blue cotton candy clouds appear out of thin air.

"I heard you say your animal friends needed feeding," Discord said, attempting to trap Angel, Fluttershy's favorite pet, in a small cage. Fluttershy bucked the cage away.

"What did I tell you about tormenting Angel like that?" a terrified Angel hid behind Fluttershy. "First it was the mouse trap, then the hamster ball, and then the super glue you used on one of his toys, and now a cage?" Fluttershy knew the perfect punishment. "That's it Discord. You're coming with me."

"Going where exactly?" Discord rolled his eyes. Fluttershy began to gently push him out the door. "

"To feed the animals silly," Fluttershy teased. "And you're going to help!"

"Help?" Discord questioned.

_No wonder he was evil. I can't ever imagine anypony going through their entire life without a friend, let alone a thousand years, _Fluttershy thought. "Friends help one another," she replied. "Sometimes it's not easy, but you can build up a beautiful relationship that way. It's just one of the many joys that comes out of friendship."

"Ugh, somepony gag me," Discord muttered.

Fluttershy knew he was still adjusting to his new life, and that her friends hadn't quite accepted him yet. It would take time, but eventually everypony would discover there was more to Discord than what he seemed.

Calling to all her animal friends, Fluttershy began to distribute food among them. She saw Discord attempting to give the birds their birdseed, but they were reluctant to get any closer to him.

It seemed like Discord was actually making an effort to control himself. Fluttershy wondered if he valued their friendship so much that he was curbing his temper for her sake.

_There's something sweet, and almost kind,_

_ But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined._

_ But now he's dear, and so unsure._

_ I wonder why I didn't see it there before. _

Fluttershy padded over, her hoofsteps masked by the snow. She took a little birdseed from Discord's hands and sprinkled it on the snow in front of her. A blue jay fluttered down from a branch, beginning to peck at the food.

The gentle pegasus coaxed Discord to kneel down and offer more to the bird. Sure enough, the bird hopped straight into his hands and ate the birdseed. Discord's gaze flickered from Fluttershy to the blue jay, with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

_She glanced this way,_

_I thought I saw. _

Discord knew Fluttershy had a way with animals, but he'd never expected her to be this good. She communicated with birds, squirrels, beavers, and rabbits effortlessly. He could see the wind moving through her pink mane, the blue eyes that were filled with kindness, her voice blending in with the rustling of branches. _What is wrong with me? _Since when did he, the Master of Chaos, get so mushy?

_And when she touched she didn't shudder at my paw!_

_ Though it can't be,_

_ I'll just ignore._

_ But then she's never looked at me that way before. _

* * *

Fluttershy ducked behind a tree, wondering what came over her.

_New, and a bit alarming_

_ Who would have thought that this could be?_

She peeked out from the tree, giggling at the sight of the many songbirds that were using a confused Discord as a perch.

_True, that he's no Prince Charming,_

_ But there's something in him I simply didn't see!_

Fluttershy threw a snowball in Discord's direction, laughing when it hit him in the face. Discord tried to retaliate with his own snowball, but Fluttershy nailed him again.

* * *

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage for another tea party. They had not been expecting Fluttershy and Discord to have a snowball fight.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Twilight asked, smiling.

"Well, bless my soul," Rarity fanned the air in front of her face.

"Well, who'd have known?" Applejack asked, surprised.

"Well who indeed?" Rarity gasped.

"It's so weird!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"We'll wait and see, a few days more,

But there's something there that wasn't there before," Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack sang together.

"What's there?" Pinkie asked, hopping up and down in place.

"I think there's something there that wasn't there before," Twilight sighed dreamily.

"There's definitely something there that wasn't there before," Applejack lowered her hat in front of her face, like she was embarrassed.

"What? Why can't you girls tell me?" Pinkie cried, stomping her hoof in frustration.

"There's something there that wasn't there before," Rainbow sang, just to annoy Pinkie Pie.

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS THE SOMETHING THERE THAT WASN"T THERE BEFORE?" Pinkie exploded.

Fluttershy and Discord stopped their snowball fight and bounded over to the others. "Oh, hi everypony! I hope all of you are ready for dinner, because this one if going to be a doozy!"

"As long as there's no dancing candles, napkins, or silverware, I'm good!" Rainbow hoof-pumped the air.

"I'm starving! What's to eat?" Pinkie asked, her excitement building.

"Oh plenty," Discord put on a butler suit, the same one he'd worn during their first tea party. "Please, do be our guests." He bowed.

"Fluttershy, isn't that my parka?" Rarity interrupted. "I thought I'd recognize the aqua sapphires I sowed into the fabric. Besides, it disappeared off its coat hanger not too long ago."

Everypony cast a suspicious glance at Discord, who chuckled nervously.

"Oops."


End file.
